Mack (The Fall of Mack)
Mack is a Saiyan OC by thegoatdjames on Instagram. Mack is the father of Daīku. This is a one shot story, and is not related to the main story of Daīku. "You won't be killing any Saiyan...not anymore! It's time to purge your evil from the universe for good!" -Mack to Frieza and Cooler before killing them Appearance Mack has light brown skin as well as short spiked brown hair with two bangs over his bandana. He is seen to have dark blue eyes. A rare trait for a Saiyan. He wears a modified battle suit, and has a scar on his left cheek he got from fighting Frieza. When at home he usually wears baggy gi pants and shoes, with arm bands and no shirt. Personality Mack is very caring but can be very stern, and unforgiving to his enemies. He wastes absolutely no time dealing with a foe. Although if put against a stronger opponent, if he gets the upper hand he will tend to slowly take apart his foe wasting valuable time. Above all else, he values the safety of those he loves, and will do anything, including sacrificing himself to be sure of their success. Backstory Mack was born from two Saiyan warriors from Planet Vegeta. He has lived most of his life as a Time Patroller. He grew up on a distant peaceful planet until there was an attack that lead to his parents being killed by the forces of Cooler and Frieza. He is well known for killing Frieza and Cooler at the same time, during a mission to save Kabacha and other captured Time Patrollers. Meeting Kabacha Mack had met Kabacha by saving her from being captured by the Frieza Force. Her Time Patroller team had been killed and she was to be taken to be tortured. After Mack had saved her the two had went on many different missions together, forging an unbreakable bond, that would lead them to becoming married. Life as a God of Destruction During his brief time as a God of Destruction, Mack had resided over Universe 14. The same universe that is home to Sakaisu. Mack had given up the title of God of Destruction because he wanted to spend his time raising his son. Despite the loss of his title, Mack was still very formidable and respected by many. He did not know who became the new God of Destruction after him. Saving Conton City Mack is known for saving Conton City from an invasion staged by Mira and Towa. He along with Kabacha took down the duo and drove the forces of the demon realm away. Mack's Death It was a peaceful day in Conton City. Mack and Kabacha had been living together retired. Mack would occasionally train up and coming Time Patrollers at the Academy. All of a sudden, a rift opened up in the middle of the city. Many warriors of the Dark Empire came through to fulfill their master's will. That being to destroy Conton City, and to take control over the flow of time. Mack saw that the forces of Conton were spread out thin, with many Patrollers out on missions or returning from them. Seeing as he was one of the few who could potentially make a dent in the Dark Empire's forces, he sprung into action despite Kabacha's wishes for him to escape with the others to safety. Mack was able to easily cut through most of the Demon Empire warriors, using Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20. He had done remarkably well saving many civilians in the process. However, he knew that he would have to stop the problem at the source. He felt the presence of Mechikabura in the Time Nest. Using Instant Transmission, Mack had tried to ambush Mechikabura from behind. He was interrupted by Super Mira who had absorbed 2 Toki Toki eggs. Already having exerted much energy beforehand, Mack was beginning to feel heavy fatigue. After a drawn out battle with Super Mira that had cost him his left arm, Mack was able to defeat Super Mira. Mechikabura had been in the Time Vault. Hoping to take command of the time scrolls that reside, and to corrupt Toki Toki with Demon Realm energy to take control of him. Mack, barely able to contain Blue then prepared for what he knew would be his final battle. Mack filled with rage, began to attack. Mack had been pushed back constantly with ki blasts from Mechikabura's staff. Fighting off pain, Mack was eventually able to break the staff and hit Mechikabura directly. But there was a problem. Too much energy from the scrolls had been used by Mechikabura. Mack knew his death would be in vain if he didn't do anything quickly. Then, all of a sudden, he felt a surge of energy. He knew this ki that he felt. It was Kabacha. Already bloodied and bruised in her own regard, came to Mack's aid. Mack was able to push back Mechikabura with a small spirit bomb, then was able to get back into Blue Kaioken x20. Before the Time Nest could be destroyed, Mack was able to sacrifice himself with a move he called Dragon Bomb, a move where he uses all of his ki to manifest into a dragon, swallowing up his enemy and exploding. After the end of the battle, Conton City was in ruins but the Time Nest was saved. At the cost of Mack's life. Forms Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan Blue Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20 Concept and Notes * Mack was created from the first Xenoverse 2 character I made. * I got the "Mack" name from Macaroni. Literally. * Mack was a part of an old fan fiction I made in late 2017, but I had decided to make a newer, much more refined Dragon Ball OC verse.